


Mistletoe

by HopeMikaelsonClarke



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonClarke/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonClarke
Summary: Caroline and Klaus get snowed into her family’s cabin after the rest of their friends aren’t able to make the trip.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Snow's Piled Up Outside the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the song that inspired this story, which is sung by Lucy Hale.

Caroline huffed as she got yet another text from their friends apologizing saying that they wouldn’t be able to make it to her family’s cabin for Christmas. All of Klaus’ siblings had flaked, and now with Elena and Jeremy saying they couldn’t make it either, that made all of her friends. Tyler had been the first to flake out on this trip, and then Matt and Bonnie right after each other, and now Elena and Jeremy. Caroline wasn’t counting Stefan and Damon as having flaked, because when the plans had been made, they already knew they wouldn’t be able to make it. Leaning her head against her seat, she tilted her head to look at Klaus.

“Elena and Jeremy aren’t going to make it either.” Caroline said.

“So it’s just us?” Klaus asked.

“Looks like it.” Caroline replied with a sigh.

“I’m not that bad to be alone with, love.” Klaus commented with a smirk.

“Let me make myself very clear, Mikaelson, just because we are going to be the only two at the cabin for the week, that does _not_ mean that we will be sharing a room. There are plenty of rooms.” Caroline said.

“How many rooms are we talking here, Care? Because it would have been a very tight fit if there isn’t at least 5+ rooms.” Klaus asked.

“Enough that you and I won’t have to share.”

“I’m genuinely curious here, love.”

“Why?”

“Because, it was originally going to be me, you, Elijah, Elena, Kol, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Rebekah and Tyler. If Stefan and Damon had come it would have been 12 of us.”

“We’re almost there. You can see for yourself. And I swear, if Elena and Elijah convinced everyone else to bail to get us alone together, I’m going to kill them.” Caroline said, contemplating calling Jeremy and asking if he and Elena really had something family related that was keeping them from coming but thought better of it.

“Are you scared of being alone with me Forbes? It’s not like I’m the big bad wolf or something. I can be a gentleman.” Klaus replied, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Yeah... that twinkle in your eye says otherwise.” Caroline said with a roll of her eyes.

“If you don’t like being alone with me, why did you agree to drive up to the cabin with me?” Klaus asked.

“Because it wasn’t supposed to be just us in this car. Rebekah, Matt and Tyler were going to be in the car with us.” Caroline reminded him.

With a small nod, Klaus turned his attention back to the road. Luckily they were getting close to the cabin, because the weather was getting worse. By the time he pulled his SUV to a stop outside the cabin’s front porch, the rain had turned to a medium snow fall, and he was concerned. There wasn’t a lot of light out anymore, as it was already late in the afternoon, so there wouldn’t be a lot of time to get firewood. Once he got his and Caroline’s luggage into the cabin, he instructed her to get warm while he got some more firewood for the night.

“Be careful Klaus. I would hate to have to tell your siblings that you couldn’t handle an axe and hurt yourself cutting firewood.” Caroline said.

“Your family doesn’t keep a storage of firewood?” Klaus asked.

“No, we don’t, because usually my dad stocks up once we get here.” Caroline replied.

Before Klaus could respond, the tell tale sound of a phone losing it’s signal beeped from Caroline’s coat pocket. Pulling her cell phone out she looked at the screen. As expected, her screen said, ‘no signal’. After Caroline showed her phone to Klaus, he pulled his out his own, hoping to see a signal, and frowning when his phone said the same as hers.

“It looks like we’re really going to be alone if the storm doesn’t pass to allow us a signal. Hopefully your family has games that we can play for the week.” Klaus commented as Caroline handed him the axe that sat in the coat closet.

“Oh, we have tons of games. And in a twisted turn of events, most of them are more annoying to play with more than two or three people, so with it just being the two of us, we should have fun playing.” Caroline replied.

“Do you have a second axe, love?” Klaus asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“If we work together to cut firewood, there’s a chance that we’ll get enough for the week. It looks like a storm is coming in, and I would hate for us to run out of wood.”

“We might have one in the attic, but it might take me a while to find it.”

“I’ll cut as much as I can while you look for it.”

“Okay.”

Closing the door behind Klaus, Caroline made her way up to the attic. There were boxes of holiday decorations that they would definitely be able to utilize, but the lighting in the attic was horribly dim, and with it not being a very big attic to begin with, all the boxes made it hard to find anything. After moving boxes around and making sure the holiday decoration boxes were closer to the opening, Caroline finally found the spare axe and headed back outside. Upon opening the front door, Caroline realized that Klaus had been right about a storm coming in, as the snow was already coming down in bigger snowflakes than earlier. Luckily the extra snowfall hadn’t completely covered Klaus’ footprints, and the wind wasn’t howling, so she was able to hear the distinct sound of metal hitting wood, so Caroline was easily able to find Klaus, despite the beginning of the storm hitting.

“That didn’t take you nearly as long as I thought it would, love.” Klaus commented.

“I’m surprised that I was able to find it at all. The light is so dim in the small space that it made it near impossible to find anything.” Caroline replied. “On the plus side, I also found a good amount of boxes filled with holiday decorations, so we can always bring those down and decorate the cabin tomorrow.” She added.  
“Is Caroline Forbes already warming up to the idea that we are here alone this week?” Klaus asked with a smirk.

“Not if you’re going to be a jerk about it, I’m not.” She retorted.

“Right, sorry love. I’ll behave.” He said with a wink before returning to cutting wood.

Caroline turned to the pile of wood, making sure to turn away from Klaus to hide her smile. She really didn’t hate being around him as much as she let on. And her statement in the car about killing Elena and Elijah if they had orchestrated all of this wasn’t as true as she would have liked to believe of herself, but at the same time, she didn’t want to go through the same thing her mother went through. Finding someone that she loved, and loved her in return, getting married and having a child before some life altering event happened that led to a divorce. Caroline had been light-heartedly teased by her friends for being picky, but Caroline saw herself as being practical and cautious. She wanted to believe Klaus when he said he would be a gentleman and would behave, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so... at least not completely. Maybe being alone with him would help with that.

After working in silence with each other for close to 30 minutes, all while the weather got steadily worse, Klaus stepped back from the pile of wood and took it in. While his pile was slightly bigger from having been cutting it up while Caroline looked for a second axe, he determined that it should be enough for the week, as long as they used it as sparingly as possible. For the sake of keeping the main area of the cabin warm, Klaus figured he would have to talk Caroline into at least sharing a bed to keep themselves warm. Even though he would have liked to use the week alone with Caroline to finally have sex with her, if he could only convince her to sleep in the same bed so that they could stay warm, Klaus would take it.

“I think that’s a decent amount of wood, love. If we use it as sparingly as possible, we should be good for the week.” Klaus commented, and Caroline nodded as she placed the axe in her hand on the ground.

“We should get a tarp or something to put all of the wood on to carry it back to the house.” Caroline said as she took in the amount of wood they had cut. “There’s too much for us to carry in our arms, and it would take us too many trips to get it all.”

“Do you know where your family keeps a tarp that’s big enough to handle this task?” Klaus asked.

“Yeah, its in the coat closet.” Caroline said with another nod.

“Why the bloody hell do you keep an axe and a tarp in the coat closet?” Klaus questioned, giving the blonde a look of bewilderment.

“Because it’s literally right next to the front door. Easy to grab when we need to get more wood.” Caroline replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What about coats and shoes?” Klaus inquired.

“It’s a big closet, Klaus. There’s plenty of room for all of it.” Caroline said as she turned to head back towards the house.

“Where are you going?”

“To get the tarp.”

“Would it not make more sense to bring the axes with you so that we don’t have to worry about carry them back with the wood and getting hurt if they fall off?”

“Fine. Give me the axe.” Caroline said with a huff, grabbing the one she had been using and holding her hand out for the one that Klaus had been using.

“Don’t hurt yourself, love.” Klaus said with a smirk as he handed the axe over.

“Shut up.” Caroline grumbled while sticking her tongue out at Klaus while lifting the axe from his hand.

It didn’t take long for Caroline to grab the tarp and get back to the clearing where Klaus was waiting, but it seemed that the storm was getting closer and closer with every pacing second, so it was getting near impossible to see where she was going. Luckily Caroline made it back to Klaus without bumping into any trees, but it quickly became a race against the weather to get all of the wood onto the tarp and to carry it back to the cabin. Once they made it back inside, Caroline immediately dropped her end of the tarp and started rubbing her hands together to get the warmth and feeling back into them.

“Here, let me, love.” Klaus said, stepping towards the blonde and holding his hands out to hers.

“What are you going to do?” Caroline asked, eyeing him cautiously.

“You’re cold, I’m offering to help you get warm. I promise, nothing sexual.” Klaus replied, still holding his hands out, allowing Caroline to close the gap if she chose to do so.

Glancing between Klaus’ outstretched hands, and his face, Caroline gave in and closed the distance between them, allowing Klaus to take her hands in his and get them warm. When a shiver ran through Caroline’s body at Klaus’ touch, Klaus pulled her into his body and held her close, willing his body heat to warm her body up. Not knowing what came over her, Caroline rested her head on Klaus’ chest, listening to his heart beat. An undeterminable amount of time later, Caroline pulled away from Klaus’ embrace and hurried from the room, leaving Klaus watching her leave with a look of utter confusion.

Only once Klaus heard a door slam upstairs did he move from the spot he had been rooted in. Grabbing Caroline’s luggage from by the front door, he made his way upstairs, located the only door that was closed and locked and placed the luggage in the hallway. Knocking lightly, Klaus leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for Caroline to respond.

“Go away Klaus.” Caroline said through the door.

“I just wanted to let you know that I brought your luggage upstairs and it’s sitting right outside the door for you.” Klaus replied.

“Thank you.” He heard her say in a small voice before pushing off of the wall and heading back downstairs to get his own luggage.

Contemplating which of the many rooms to stay in, Klaus decided that a room upstairs would be better. Heat rose, and it would be easier to get to Caroline, or for Caroline to get to him, if it happened to get too cold in their respective rooms if he was sleeping on the same floor as she was. Choosing the room across from Caroline’s, Klaus proceeded to get ready for bed before pulling out his sketch pad and starting on a new drawing, leaving the door slightly open so he could hear Caroline across the hall. He didn’t know how long he stayed up drawing before he ended up nodding off, but around midnight, Klaus was slightly woken up by the bed dipping next to him before Caroline silently curled up into his side.

“Everything alright, love?” Klaus asked.

“I’m cold. Keep me warm?” She inquired simply.

“Always and forever.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, both drifting into a restful sleep.

The following morning, Klaus woke up first and took in the peaceful look on Caroline’s face as she slept with her head on his chest. He didn’t want to wake her, but at the same time, he needed coffee, and in order for the latter to happen, he would have to move, and Klaus saw no way for him to move out from underneath Caroline without waking her up. With a soft sigh, Klaus lightly shook Caroline’s shoulder.

“Caroline, sweetheart, I need you to wake up a little.” Klaus said in a soft voice.

“No.” Caroline denied, snuggling more into his side.

“I was going to go make coffee. Will you at least let me get up to do that?” Klaus asked.

“You’re keeping me warm. Stay put.” Caroline demanded.

“But if I get up, and tuck the covers in around you, you’ll still stay warm.” Klaus countered.

“Fine.” Caroline growled as she sat up enough to let him move out of bed before promptly snuggling under the covers and resting her head on his pillow. “Will you bring me a mug too?” She requested.

“Nope. I thought I would make just enough for me, and make you fend for yourself.” Klaus replied with a smirk which only widened when she glared up at him. “I’m only joking, love. Of course I’ll bring you a mug.” He said, daring a quick kiss to her forehead before making his way downstairs.

Caroline made sure to wrap the covers tightly around her to keep the warmth in and inhaled deeply as she rested her head on Klaus’ pillow. Even after one night, it already smelled distinctly like him, and she couldn’t get enough of it. She was just about back to sleep when Klaus’ voice floated up from the main floor, pulling her back into being awake.

“Caroline, sweetheart, you might want to come down here and see this.” Klaus called.

“I swear if it’s no a mug of coffee, I’ll kill you for making me get out of bed.” Caroline called back as she threw the covers off of her, shivered as the cold air hit her, hurried across the hall to grab her robe and made her way downstairs. “What’s wrong?” She asked when she saw Klaus standing by the front door.

“We’re snowed in.” Klaus commented.

“Wait, what!?” Caroline shrieked, causing Klaus to flinch.

“The snow is literally piled up outside the door. The storm must have been really bad last night if the snow is this deep to have covered the porch.” Klaus elaborated.


	2. (The Weatherman Says Its) Best to Stay Inside Tonight

“Well that’s just great.” Caroline muttered as she made her way over to the TV and turned on the news.

“I don’t think the TV will help any, love.” Klaus commented as he closed the front door and watched Caroline move about the room.

“We should have some shovels somewhere, maybe it’s not as bad as we think, and we’ll be able to clear the snow away.” Caroline commented, not really hearing Klaus as she focused in on what the weatherman was saying.

What the weatherman had to say didn’t help, and Caroline shut the TV off before throwing the remote at the wall. Usually, Klaus would have found Caroline’s outburst to be adorable, and might have even teased her a bit, but at this point in time, he was right there with her. Instead, Klaus moved to Caroline’s side, lightly placed his hands on her shoulders to steer her towards the barstools and got her to sit down before starting the coffee. As the coffee pot came to life, the duo remained silent, with Klaus watching Caroline closely, and Caroline silently seething. She had just started to be okay with the idea that they would be alone for the week last night before sneaking into his room, but that had been when they would be able to actually leave the cabin if they got annoyed with each other.

“You said your family has a bunch of games, right? We could play a game, or we could decorate the cabin like you suggested.” Klaus offered, breaking the silence, Caroline barely moved or acknowledged that he had spoken. “Or I could walk around the cabin completely naked.” He suggested, trying a get a reaction from her.

“You will do no such thing. It’s freezing in here.” Caroline responded, making brief eye contact and then turning her attention to the coffee pot when it stopped making noise.

“I only would have done it if you hadn’t responded to anything else, love.” Klaus said as he pinned her between his body and the counter when he reached for a mug for himself.

“Would you have really walked around the cabin naked if I hadn’t responded?” Caroline asked, her breath hitching at Klaus’ closeness.

“I guess we’ll never know, will we love?” Klaus replied as he pulled away.

Caroline wanted to protest the loss of contact, but kept her mouth shut. She didn’t want to inflate Klaus’ ego any. But while she didn’t say anything, her body betrayed her, and she moved backwards in an attempt to get the contact back. Klaus let out a chuckle from behind her, and Caroline’s face heated up as a blush rose from her neck to her cheeks. Clearing her throat to clear away the embarrassment, Caroline poured herself a cup of coffee before making her escape from the kitchen. Klaus watched her leave with a smirk and a raised eyebrow but didn’t say a word.

By the time that Caroline had closed her door upstairs, Klaus had started making breakfast for them. When she got back downstairs, Klaus was plating their food for them. As she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Caroline took in the sight of Klaus working in the kitchen. The fact that he was taking everything that was going wrong in stride and doing little things to make sure she was okay made Caroline reevaluate her perception of him. It was yet another thing about him that made her like him just a little bit more. When he noticed that Caroline was standing at the bottom of the stairs, Klaus looked up and gave her a smile.

“Liking the view, love?” He asked.

“You are an ass, you know that, right?” Caroline retorted.

“It’s okay to confess how you really feel about me, Caroline. No one else is around to hear it.” Klaus said, his smile turning to a smirk.

“Except, you’re here, and it would be extremely awkward to have to tell you that you’re positively delusional.” Caroline retorted.

“Didn’t sound like it was all that awkward for you, love.” Klaus commented.

Caroline’s only response was to roll her eyes as she took a seat at the bar and started eating. When the first mouthful hit her tongue, however, Caroline had to internally groan. Of course Klaus was an exceptional cook. As Klaus took the spot next to Caroline, the blonde moved marginally further away from Klaus, concerned about how she would react if they were to touch again, but Klaus wasn’t having that. Grabbing Caroline’s stool, Klaus pulled it back towards him before lifting Caroline out of her chair and onto his lap, making sure to wrap his arms around her so that she couldn’t squirm away. However, Caroline let out an undignified squeal when Klaus placed her in his lap and glared at him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Mikaelson!?” Caroline exclaimed.

“You said it’s freezing in here. I’m making sure we stay warm. We would never live it down from our friends if we let the other freeze to death while being snowed into the cabin.” Klaus replied innocently, all while subtly rubbing circles on Caroline’s hip.

“I’m not a child Klaus. I don’t need to sit on your lap while we eat.” Caroline said, her glare deepening, but her tone lacking any real anger.

“So you’re saying you’ll sit on my lap for other activities? That’ll make this week entertaining.” Klaus replied with a grin.

“That’s not what I meant.” Caroline said while starting to hit his arm. “Let me go.” She demanded.

“Don’t think so, love. You crawled into my bed last night and didn’t want either of us to leave it this morning, all in the name of staying warm. I am playing the same card. I’m cold, so you’re going to keep me warm.” Klaus said, pulling her against his chest.

“Klaus...” Caroline said, a hint of warning in her tone.

“Yes, Caroline?” He asked.

“Please let me go.” She said, her voice small.

“You had no problem with being near me last night and this morning, what’s changed Caroline?” Klaus asked.

“I...” Caroline started, but the words stuck in her throat. What had changed? She really had no idea. “I don’t know.” She admitted.

“Do you really want me to let you go? You were disappointed when I moved away from you when we were getting coffee, and you didn’t want me to leave the bed this morning.” Klaus inquired, lightly turning Caroline’s face to look at him.

“I don’t know what I want, Klaus, other then I need you to please let me go.” Caroline said.

Klaus didn’t know what else he could say, so he did what Caroline asked. He was surprised when she didn’t make an escape back upstairs, like she had twice now, but simply moved back to her own stool, finishing her food without another sound. Once they had both finished eating, Klaus took their plates to the sink while Caroline made her way up to the attic to get the boxes of decorations. By the time that Caroline was bringing the first stack downstairs, Klaus was ready to ask her where she had gone to but seeing the boxes, the question died on his lips.

“Need any help?” Klaus asked instead as he moved towards her.

“Yes please.” Caroline replied, letting Klaus take some of the boxes from her.

“Where would you like them?” He asked.

“Over by the fireplace. We’ll figure out where everything goes once all of the boxes are down here and we open all of them.” Caroline instructed, as she went to place the remaining boxes on the floor. “There’s a few more stacks up there, if you wanted to help me bring them down.” She added.

Before she could full step around him, Klaus lightly grabbed Caroline by the elbow and pulled her around to face him before pressing his lips to hers. Caroline didn’t react at first, but Klaus wasn’t pulling away, and soon enough she melted into the kiss and kissed him back. When they pulled away, Caroline slowly opened her eyes to look up at Klaus who was giving her an imploring look in return, gauging her reaction. When she didn’t pull away or slap him, or even say anything, Klaus took that as an invitation to lean in for another kiss. This time, Caroline responded to the kiss a lot faster, and wrapped her arms around his neck. But when Klaus lightly ran his hands up her sides, Caroline pulled away.

“Stop pushing me away, Caroline.” Klaus said with a sigh. “These mixed signals are getting old.”

“I’m not pushing you away... at least not like that. We just need to finish getting the decorations down from the attic.” Caroline said. She didn’t want to give him the knowledge that she was ticklish on her sides.

“So you don’t want to keep up the pretense of staying in separate bedrooms?” Klaus asked.

“Where did...” Caroline started, but let out a huff and started over. “That’s a conversation for later, Klaus.” She said instead and moved around him.

“Caroline, avoidance isn’t going to help the situation. We need to talk about this- _about us_ \- and you consistently walking away from me isn’t doing either of us any good.” Klaus insisted as he followed very closely behind her.

“I’m not avoiding anything, Klaus. I just want to get one task done before we move on to something else.” Caroline snapped.

“Then why won’t you even look at me?” Klaus asked.

“Because I can’t right now!” She replied as she ran her fingers through her hair.

When her hands fell to her sides, Klaus grabbed one and spun Caroline around to face him. Since she was in the middle of stepping up to the next stair, the backwards turn made her lose her footing and she fell into Klaus’ arms. Glaring up at him she shoved him back and regained her footing before pushing him against the wall.

“Just give me time to wrap my head around what happened downstairs. I have no idea what the hell I feel towards you, and I need a chance to think. You being a persistent little pain in the ass is only going to succeed in getting me pissed off, and not receptive to anything else. So. Back. Off.” Caroline said, punctuating the last three words with a hard poke to Klaus’ chest.

Klaus didn’t say anything in response, but simply held his hands up in surrender. He had seen Caroline truly pissed off before, and while this was nowhere near the worst that it could get, he could see that he was quickly approaching that level. Klaus also knew how unbearable Caroline could make the rest of the week for him if he truly pissed her off, and he didn’t want that. Not wanting her to walk away from the close proximity that she had put them in, Klaus lightly pulled Caroline into a hug.

“I’m sorry Caroline. You’re right, it’s not fair of me to jump ahead when you need time to process everything. If you want space to think, I’ll try to shovel out the porch. Or at least a pathway through the snow so that we can get out of the cabin.” Klaus said before pulling away.

“From what the weatherman said on TV, it’s still pretty bad out there. It’s probably wait until it’s meant to clear up. The back porch doesn’t seem to be as blocked by the snow, so we can keep an eye on the weather through the kitchen windows.” Caroline replied, stepping back to give Klaus, and herself, some space.

“Are you sure, love?” Klaus asked.

“I’m sure.” Caroline said with a nod.

The rest of the day was spent in a lightly tense silence, with them only talking when they asked the other to hand them a decoration or an ornament when they were decorating the tree. By mid-afternoon, Caroline was exhausted and had told Klaus that she was going to take a nap before dinner. Once she was upstairs in the safety of her room, Caroline made sure to close and lock the door and made her way over to the bathroom. Choosing to take a quick shower before taking her nap. She hoped that the hot water would ease her tense muscles and would help clear her mind. Unfortunately her plan didn’t work out the way she wanted it to. Because instead of clearing her mind, she was left even more confused by how she truly felt about Klaus due to the heat causing some arousing images of the man in question to pop into Caroline’s head.

With a groan as she stepped out of the shower, Caroline dried off, wrapped her hair into a towel and slipped into her pajamas. But as the material slipped over her head, she caught a whiff of Klaus’ cologne and Caroline groaned again before allowing her body to fall forward onto her bed. Grabbing her pillow, she let out a frustrated scream before flopping over onto her back and staring at the ceiling. After laying like that for a few minutes, Caroline unwrapped the towel from her hair and curled up under the covers, closing her eyes and willing sleep to claim her body and mind. When all that happened was a bunch of tossing and turning, Caroline gave up even trying. Clearly she wasn’t going to get a reprieve from her confusing thoughts and she threw the covers off of her bed and placed her hand on her forehead. Getting up, Caroline headed towards the door, fully intending on going downstairs and seeing if there was anything she could do to help get dinner started, but when she pulled the door open, Klaus was standing there, hand raised in a fist as if he was about to knock.

“You’re awake.” Klaus commented.

“I couldn’t fall asleep.” Caroline admitted.

“Would you like some company? Strictly platonic, of course. You under the covers on one side of the bed; me on top of the covers, drawing, on the other side of the bed.” Klaus inquired.

“We can try it.” Caroline said after thinking it over for a few minutes.

“Which room?” Klaus asked.

“Mine.” Caroline replied, turning around and leaving the door open as she made her way back to bed.

“I’ll just grab my sketchbook.” Klaus commented, more to himself than to Caroline.

By the time that Caroline had gotten into a comfortable position, Klaus was back and was setting up the extra pillows behind his back so that he could comfortably sit up and sketch as Caroline slowly closed her eyes to the sound of the pencil scratching across the paper. She didn’t know how long she slept for, but by the time that Caroline woke up, her stomach was growling at her, and Klaus had started on a new sketch. From the quick glimpse she got of it before Klaus realized she was awake, Caroline could have sworn that it was of her.

“Let’s get some dinner in you, love. _I_ can hear your stomach growling.” Klaus said softly as he stood up.

“So you’re not going to try and shovel out the front porch like a crazy person?” Caroline asked.

“You said that you would prefer that I not do that until we see that the weather has cleared up. And I agreed.” Klaus said. “I, unlike our beloved friends, don’t want to piss you off this week.” He added with a smirk.

“I don’t think they purposefully were trying to piss me off.” Caroline quickly defended their friends.

“Every single one of our friends, aside from Stefan and Damon, had said that they would be coming. And then in the week and half leading up to this trip, capping it off with Elena and Jeremy calling as we were driving here yesterday, backed out. If that’s not purposefully trying to piss you off, when everyone in our group knows how much you hate it when people do that, then I don’t know what is.” Klaus said.

“They could have had another reason other than just to spite me for backing out.”

“Do I need to remind you that you said yesterday that if Elena and Elijah had something to do with that other reason, that you would kill them?”

“No.”

“Okay, then the only reason left is that our friends wanted to piss you off. Now that we have that settled, let’s go make dinner.”


End file.
